Perfection
by PillowLord
Summary: His goal was to be perfect. The road there was never easy.


Disclaimer: Don't own SC, never will. :(

* * *

><p>Perfection<p>

Nobody is perfect. Nagihiko was expected to be perfection. Striving to reach perfection he lost himself, his identity. He didn't who he was anymore. The act became his whole life. Nagihiko Fujisaki was nobody, for there was only a Nadeshiko Fujisaki. He was a porcelain doll. He seemed perfect on the outside, but he was empty on the inside.

Nagihiko acted like the perfect girl. He was graceful, kind, understanding, caring, and helpful. This whole act was to make his dance flawless. He perfected the act by the time he was five. It was expected of him. After all, he was a Fujisaki. Besides, if he hadn't done so he would've been a disgrace to his family.

His father played the part until the very end. Or so they tell him. It's even been said that his father was a rich man, famous even. They always tell him this, hammering it into his head. But sometimes Nagihiko feels otherwise. That his father was average, that he had never done this. 'It's a lie, a little white lie' he hears in a faint whisper.

He hates the compliments, the flattering. He wishes they had just shut up. The compliments were empty to him. They didn't know him, none of them did. That's why he revels in his mother's honesty. She knew him, for she could read him like an open book. His mother was blunt and to the point. Only with his mother does he get the truth.

Things started to change when he saw that innocent, pinkish hued egg. That strange principal offered he join the club. An elite group only a select few can join. The Guardians. He was honored and immediately agreed. Nagihiko met the other Guardians and easily fooled them.

His 'secret' was disclosed to the principal's young nephew. The principal thought his nephew could help keep the secret a secret. Using his disarming personality, Nagihiko befriended the young boy. The boy's name was Tadase. He had blonde hair and bright pink eyes. Tadase looked like his uncle Nagihiko noted.

Tadase still had trouble believing that Nagihiko was a boy for his girlish charm was very believable. He complimented Nagihiko often for his act. Nagihiko simply smiled and nodded his he listened to Tadase absent mindedly mention it. But silently he was cracking and didn't know why. It was the point wasn't it? For him to be the perfect girl. Did simply it hurt because it came from a friend's mouth? His closest friend couldn't even see him.

Life opened more doors for him when she came. She had bubble gum pink hair and huge golden eyes. Her name was Amu. She was still rough around the edges but it added more to her charm. He knew he had to keep his distance for Tadase had a one sided crush on her. Nagihiko would support him. And besides, he didn't want the love triangle to become a square.

Life wasn't fair. It closed its doors on him once again. Reality rushed back when his mother told him. He had to go to Europe. To study abroad. Nagihiko left only a note. He couldn't possibly tell Amu face to face. As he walked into the plane, he swore to himself that no matter what he'll tell Amu his secret.

Temari, his would be self, went back to her egg. He discovered other types of dance, others who were better. Nagihiko wasn't sure of himself anymore. He spiraled down into depression, slowly becoming imperfect. His mother, being ever so observant, noticed. He was at his best at Japan, she dully noted. So she took him back. During the ride back he discovered another egg. It was blue.

His first sight back was snow. An unimportant detail at the time but nonetheless he noticed it. The snow was beautiful but yet so cold. He shook the thoughts away as he dressed into the girl's uniform. How fitting, a wolf in sheep's wool. He greeted Kukai, another friend, and Tadase with a sugary smile. Kukai's reaction was humorous, Nagihiko mused, ignoring another pain.

The childhood dream of basketball came back. Playing it again made him feel free. Kukai had truly deserved the jack seat. He was a jack-of-all-trades when it came to sports.

Nagihiko had met the girl who replaced him. Long, wavy, blonde hair, pale skin, and honey eyes feigning innocence similar to a doll. Her name was Rima. He of all people should have known not to base people on appearances, he scolded himself years later. She was manipulating, but had a secret love for comedy. Rima was the snow, cold and beautiful.

Rima didn't like him. She thought there was something wrong with him. So she didn't trust him. Nagihiko easily read through her like an open book. Her distrust intensified when she found out his secret. It wasn't time for distrust he chided her. Of all times for his eggs to hatch, it was in the middle of a match. Somehow, they made it through and he had gained her trust. They worked well together.

Days later, his mother still found his work unsatisfactory. He wasn't passionate enough. So she gave him a mission, find the flower in bloom. Strangely, he found Rima curled in a ball. In some urge, he had taken Rima with him to the peach blossoms. A child ran to them and with nothing to lose, they took care of him. Turns out the child were Yaya's younger brother, they found out when returning him. Nagihiko discovered more about Rima that day than anyone else has before he had realized. Rima was the flower in bloom, a peach blossom, strong and delicate. How ironic, first snow now a flower….

Both of them were a porcelain doll, trapped in lies. They were empty on the inside with a mask of perfection. But, slowly they were mending, with the guide of friends.

It happened again. Life's revolving doors were cruel. His mother felt that this time Nagihiko had passion that won't go anywhere. Once again, it's time to go back to Europe, after a wedding. He had little time left to gather courage to tell Amu his secret. Rima keeps urging him to do so. Just when he was going to tell Amu, Rima interrupts him about needing a pat on the head. Such a strange girl, one moment forcing him the next preventing him, he noted silently in his head. He finally told Amu at the wedding. The surprise hadn't hurt anymore. In fact, it was expected.

The goodbye was predictable. Clinged onto, hugs, pats on the back, tears, and an impish smirk. Nagihiko turned to Rima, who was oddly silent. She reached over and patted his head, giving him a small smile. Nagihiko swelled with pride as he walked away. Knowing perfection is not needed, he had found himself under the porcelain mask. He was no longer chained to Nadeshiko. For he is Nagihiko Fujisaki.

* * *

><p>Ramblings. Beware!<p>

The ending was awfully corny and there wasn't much charas too. :'( I just realized it was Nagihiko's birthday yesterday. So Happy Belated Birthday Nagi! The format for the story might have changed several times in the story because I wrote this over a period of days. Pathetic eh?


End file.
